Solitario Pioggia
by Siamofelici
Summary: AU What if... Colenello had NOT sheilded Lal? Colenello had not become an Arcobaleno as everyone else had? Colenello was the teacher fro Tsuna and co. in the Future Arc? Based on a story promt.


This is a prompt from Titania Eli. I'm planning on making a two- or three-shot. So enjoy!~ Note: I haven't finished the manga or anime at the current time of writing this, so sorry for any kind of wrong happenings or anyhing, but afterall, this IS AU. ;)

* * *

At the Mountain

* * *

The group had stood in a circle, talking amongst each other.

"Why do we have to stand here so long?" Skull whined impatientally. Reborn tipped his hat and held his gun up.

"Do you think we know either, lackey?" he snapped, quite unusual for the hitman. Colonello could see Reborn's teeth grinding under the shadow of his fedora.

Luce shifted her feet but only stared at the ground. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but a sudden light came up, growing. Everyone looked up in surprise as it made it's way higher in the sky.

There was an eerie silence as it started to come back down, larger than it had before. Colenello saw the lookof terror on everyoen's faces, more specifically the one he 'liked' the most. Lal Mirch.

He tried to jump in to protect her, at least someone could get away with their life. Before he could make it however, a crack in the rocks caught his foot and he stumbled. He desperatly tried to pull his foot out and looked back up. It was too late.

As the light glowered down,he realized he couldn't see any of them anymore. The people he had grown quite close to over the past who-knows-how-long. Fon. . LAL.

He felt a tear run down his cheek, but quickly wiped it off. He was a man. He didn't cry. Then, a small, shrill voice shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!"

Colenello snapped his head back up to the sound. Who was up there, with such an odd voice...?

He finished digging out his foot and half ran, half limped up to the tip top to find out who did this and give them a-

He stopped in his tracks, and he made a gurgling noise deep in his throat. There before him were seven infants. Each wearing the same brown cloak. The cloak his friends had. The same helmets, fedoras, hoods...

The little version of Skull was the one who had screamed before. Now he was full-out panicing, running in circles holding his head/helmet. Reborn stared down at his little hand. Verde looked around as though he just noticed what was happening. Luce was still looking at her feet, now blushing and...was that a tear? Even Viper and Fon seemed disgruntled at this. Lal stared down at her now small body in utter shock and dismay. Colenello felt horrible for what had happened.

He hung head in shame. He had failed them.

Current Time, Mafia Land

* * *

Colenello sat by himself, cleaning off his prized rifle. He was awaiting a message from-

Falco suddenly swooped down and landed on his arm, a paper scrolled up and attatched to his leg. Ah, the message was here.

He gently took the rubber band(what did Reborn think he was doing?) off from his leg, and read the note.

The time is right.

The Tenth Vongola Sky Guardian nominee has finished his first battle with a mafioso outlaw. The Ninth thought it could be a good idea to train him here. We are getting on the train right now.

-Reborn

He smirked. This new Boss-to-be needed some training eh? He could take care of this maggot.

"E-eh? Friend?"

He turned his head towards the woods were the shy voice came from. Could this be him?...

A brunette boy stumbled into the clearing, falling flat on his face. Colenello stared at the teenage boy in disapproval. This is who he was to train? This was surely an accident. This boy, he probably went for a cruise and accidentally got on the one for Mafia Island...

"Hey." He turned around just in time to see a small black shoe kick him right in the face. He fell backwards, his entire face covered in blood from his nose and upper eye.

"HIIE! Re-Reborn! You just killed him!"

"Dame Tsuna..."

He sat up, wiping the blood on his sleeve. "You really think that could've hurt me, hey? Only Reborn would try such a cheap shot!" His original reaction to seeing the infant hitman was nasuea, and that hollow feeling of remorse. Then, his anger flared.

Colenello bent down and stooped at Reborn's level, and the two had a glaredown.

"Eto..." He looked up and remembered the other boy in the clearing. "Are you... Colo-"

"Yes, hey!" he shouted. Reborn jumped up onto his shoulder and stated, "Yes, this is him. We were childhood 'friends'." The way he stressed 'friends' just showed their relationship(of pure rivalry), but it appeared this Dame Tsuna character hadn't caught it.

"But, he's so..." he trailed off.

Reborn turned back to him and said, "This is Tsuna, my toy-... pupil. The one you need to train."

He looked him up and down. "I'll do it, hey, but he doesn't seem to have any potiential."

"First Dino, now this guy..." Tsuna muttered. A swift response of a punch to the face was soon dealt to teach him his place here. "HIIE!"

"This is my plafe, hey! You will follow my rules, for what I tell you, and train to protect your Family!" he shouted. "Say 'Sir, yes, sir'!"

"Wh-what?!" he screamed in a girly fansion and stood straight.

"I can't hear you, maggot!"

"HIIIIEE!"

Reborn jump-kicked his student in the face, making him fall back on his butt again. "Time to train Dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna sat up again and started to whine something, but Colenello couldn't hear him when he was swinging a fist out to punch him in the face. "Never let your guard down, hey!"

* * *

Annnnd that's it for chapter one. Hope you guys liked it. :) Also I didn't want to have to write all the way back to the Calcassa *ahem* 'attack', so just imagine it the same but in the end Colenello picks up Skull by the back of his shirt. XD


End file.
